


Mad Spirit

by AMidnightDreary, Rabentochter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, Inspired by A Midsummer Night's Dream, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: They are not supposed to kiss on stage, but that won't stop them.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 37
Kudos: 147





	Mad Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Shakespeare. Obviously. And by [this!](https://izhunny.tumblr.com/post/621362399243616256/queer-sunshine-femme-theclockworkaesthete)

They are not supposed to kiss. 

Tony knows that, and he spent every single rehearsal silently mourning all the lost possibilities. Oh, he is aware that their respective roles are not actually _together_ in any way, but come on - the entire play is a bit crazy, there are magical flowers and donkey heads and, you know, _fairies,_ and also there are barely any stage directions in the original, anyway.

Also it's Shakespeare. And, in Tony's opinion at least, Shakespeare would probably have encouraged all sorts of kissing. Of course, Tony is a bit biased, but he is _sure_ that good old William would just take a single look at Loki in his costume and then tell Tony to _wend and receiveth that gent, tig'r._

Because, really. Loki's walking around shirtless _the whole time._ And he has _pretty tattoos,_ and _feathers_ in his hair. And he also wears pants that look ridiculously comfy and also ridiculously good on him, even though they should just look ridiculous, fullstop. But yeah, leave it to Loki to pull even the strange fairy king look off flawlessly.

See, the problem here is that Tony has always been… _attracted_ to the other actor. Which is a tiny bit embarrassing given that they hadn't even really met before they got these roles, but well, nobody needs to know that Tony saw Loki on stage exactly once - in _Coriolanus,_ almost five years ago now - and went on youtube immediately after to salivate over Tall, Dark and Handsome a bit more. Don't get him wrong here, though, Loki's looks are by far not the only reason for Tony's attraction.

Because, holy shit, the guy can _act._

Tony's always been a fan of competence, okay? And Loki slips into other skins and faces so effortlessly that it seems fucking unreal - the critics call him _Shapeshifter_ for a reason. And yeah, Tony's not that bad at the whole acting thing himself - yes, fine, he's definitely brilliant at it as well, shhsh -, but he recognizes an unfair amount of talent when he sees it. And he adores Loki for it.

Of course, there was a sense of competition between them in the beginning. And there still is, but now it's more friendly than anything else, because surprise! They are friends.

And Tony still thinks Loki is fucking brilliant.

And Tony would still like to kiss Loki. 

Very much.

But, anyway, _they are not supposed to kiss._

They are kissing, though. Tony is very sure of that. He remembers saying his last lines - _When in that moment so it came to pass, Titania waked and straightway loved an ass -_ and he remembers Loki grinning and laughing and using that rope dangling from the ceiling to swing around the stage and Tony remembers the laughter of the audience and Loki coming back to him and then -

Well.

They are most definitely kissing.

And, god, Loki is kissing him _very_ thoroughly. And he's also very strong, Tony isn't even touching the ground anymore, and he feels Loki's lips on his and also a bit of tongue and Loki's hands on Tony's bare back and his warm breath and it's all so nice that Tony completely forgets that they are actors on a stage who are supposed to be acting and not _kissing,_ but it's not like he really cares about that right now, anyway.

When Loki lets him down, Tony feels a bit. Dazed. 

In a very good way.

" _This falls out better than I could device,"_ Loki says, continuing as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

The rest of the show passes in a blur.

*

Surprisingly, Fury doesn't shout at them because of the kiss. That's surprising because, while Fury is a great director, he also is a great shouter, and he doesn't really like it when people step out of line.

But apparently everybody liked the kiss. Amora, their Titania, even congratulates Tony when they stumble over each other behind the stage, which is a very weird experience because usually Amora only launches very creative threats at him. (She thinks he's annoying.)

Tony _still_ feels dazed. He's in his dressing room, trying to get all the glitter stuff off his chest and the tiny antlers out of his hair, when there is a knock at his door. He already knows who it is, because they often leave the theatre together, and doesn't even bother inviting Loki in. He's already opening the door, anyway.

He already changed, too, which is a pity. Although Tony has to admit that Loki's suits are very nice as well.

Tony glances at him, grinning crookedly. "I think that was the most dramatic first kiss I've ever had."

"Well, of course," Loki says, leaning against the door frame. His smile is amused - almost sweet, although Loki doesn't really do sweet. At least not when he's properly awake and sober. "Everything else would have been unacceptable."

"Hm." Tony winces as he tries to pull the second antler out of his hair. "So, just so that we're on the same page - were we acting there or not?"

"I don't know," Loki says. He walks over to Tony and nudges his hands aside, then proceeds to disentangle the antler from Tony's hair himself. "Were we?"

Tony is holding his breath. "Nah. No, I don't think so."

Their eyes meet in the mirror. Loki's smile is definitely sweet now, and there's a glint in his eyes that makes Tony feel all warm and fluttery. 

"We should do it again," Loki says, quietly. "Tomorrow night."

"Yeah," Tony breathes out. "But, you know - why wait? I'm free now. How about dinner?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Gladly," Loki says, and god, he's full on beaming now. That's not fair. He leans in and kisses Tony's cheek, and that's also not fair. "I'll get my things and meet you outside. And do try not to take too much time."

"Stop whining," Tony says reflexively; he's used to Loki complaining about his tardiness.

"Not until I've gotten something to eat," Loki says, already on his way out of the room. He gives Tony another charming smile before he leaves. "And another kiss, perhaps."

Tony grins to himself, and hurries to get ready. He'd hate to make his fairy king wait, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the art by Rabentochter [here.](https://rabentochter.tumblr.com/post/622154561580318720/mad-spirit-with-amidnight-dreary-the-picture)


End file.
